hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
Template talk:Navbox
Changes to the template Taken from the forum, this is what I suggested: Maybe the collapse button could say 'collapse' rather than just an ordinary dash (same with the expand). It might not be so simple for newer users. I'd also be interested in discussing adding a picture to navboxes. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 20:42, January 22, 2019 (UTC) : ::I made the collapse and expand buttons into "-" and "+" because if they are longer, they offthrow the centerness of the title. So the title would be pretty far to the left rather than centered. Also, I think a "-" and a "+" are pretty self-explanatory, even for users unfamiliar with FANDOM. As far as adding a picture, I don't know exactly where a picture would fit? And if we did include a picture, it would have to be super small and I don't think it would look very good. But please, feel free to explain further. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:44, January 23, 2019 (UTC) :::Okay, I understand the first one (didn't realise that). The image, well, if we had bigger navboxes (eg humans, LBS characters, citizens of Lyra's world) we could have something like the ones on the HPW. See below two examples as to how it could be done: ::: ::: :::NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 21:01, January 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::Well I can see in both of those examples, it doesn't require a code change, merely adding a picture to the title or subtitle fields, so I don't see why this can't be done. However, I doubt we will have very many big navboxes that can accomodate these types of pictures. We certainly won't be having a navbox that is a list of all humans or all characters from LBS or all citizens of Lyra's world as those are what categories are for. After all, most navboxes are for linking related subjects that might not be all in the same category. Alethiometer symbols was a good one to choose, but I doubt we'll have many others. I think we can allow pictures for ones that can accommodate, though. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 19:21, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I think it may make it easier to have a specific image section in the code to allow users to easily change it. Of course, those examples I suggested were things I thought of (besides, the above template took about half an hour to construct and that was only 36, over 200 humans would take hours)! For smaller infoboxes, well, that would be harder, it would be possible to add an image (like this). If you are happy with the above navbox and the image placements I could add it to the suggestions. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 19:44, January 24, 2019 (UTC) :Well my question about adding it to the code is if we should only allow an image to be located on the first row (subtitle area and list area can both be options by using something like "image1" or "image2"). As far as adding a smaller image like the HPW wiki, I still think that image is pretty large for the small navboxes we will be using. And the HPW navbox you gave as an example is centered and doesn't give a good representation of how it would look with our navboxes. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 20:32, January 24, 2019 (UTC) ::I think the image would look better if it was on the first row. I changed the second example of the alethiometer symbols navbox to allow the image to be situated on the bottom right which could also be better (but would be harder to put a definite position to it on the code). As for the smaller navboxes, that template probably wasn't the best example :P. This one, despite having its contents centered, shows a better example. However, maybe that looks a bit weird (the image pushing down the contents a lot lower). It works for the HPW, so it could work for us. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 20:52, January 24, 2019 (UTC) :::Okay, well in my opinion, I'd like to wait a while before implementing any image code to the navboxes at the moment when we can just manually add it. I don't think we should have images on the smaller infoboxes, and we can manually add them if we come up with any bigger ones. If someone else pitches in on this thinking pictures would look really great, I will revisit this and implement it in the code. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 21:11, January 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::I've updated the "+" and "-" to "show" and "hide" because they don't offthrow the centerness as much as expand/collapse would. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 19:12, January 28, 2019 (UTC)